


Just mate, right ?

by Tinymentbien



Series: Friends to lovers [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymentbien/pseuds/Tinymentbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble has a question. The Doctor replies. DRABBLE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just mate, right ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Outerspaceduncegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/gifts).



> First drabble of the serie "Friends to lovers"

When they're curled up on her bed together, like they grow used to for a while, the ginger woman decides to ask a question.

"Doctor, we're just mate right ?"

He look at her, his beautiful and wonderful Donna. He can hear worry in her voice, he understands why. They've been quite close for a little while now. To comfort her, he holds her tightly. He wanted to say the truth. About his feelings for her, about the fact that he's been in love with her for a while now. That he would erase galaxies just to see her smile. But he couldn't. So he just smiles comfortably and sighs.

"Of course we are."

Little did she know it was a lie.


End file.
